1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a power plug device and a linkage mechanism thereof; in particular, to a power plug having interactive prongs and a linkage mechanism thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditional plugs usually have parallel prongs protruding from plug casings for plugging to power sockets and electrically connecting thereto. However, the above design increases the overall volume of the plugs and is not convenient for storage. Common storage solutions for plugs involve pivotally connecting the prongs to an accommodating space of a plug casing, and rotating the parallel prongs abreast and side-by-side to protrude from the plug casing for plugging to power sockets, or rotating the parallel prongs abreast and side-by-side to an accommodating space of the plug casing so as to be stored. However, the above design require sufficient accommodating space provided by the plug casing to accommodate parallel prongs, and is therefore not conducive to reducing the overall dimensions of the plug structure.